


Hog Answers - 3

by Ryinth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryinth/pseuds/Ryinth
Summary: "What is your favorite Pachimari toy that you have?"





	Hog Answers - 3

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from RP done at beware-the-hog.tumblr.com

_What is your favorite Pachimari toy that you have?_

Australia. God’s cruel joke.

There were places where space was closer than the next town. This felt like one of them. Sand. Dust. Nothing as far as the eye could see. One petrol station that might disappear if you looked away, like it was a plot point in a crappy horror show.

But they needed fuel. And food, if there was anything in the store from this century. Half of him expected to walk in, and find - for the same horror-show reasons - an entire American Diner somehow contained in the small space, with people who didn’t quite have faces.

The heat was getting to him.

Mako sighed, then pushed the pump back into its cradle. There was a clash of sounds as Jamison exited the store - saving him from having to venture inside. Arms full of chips, empty calories, and probably nothing approaching a vegetable.

And despite the heat, and the long miles to go, there was still nothing but manic glee in Jamison’s eyes.

‘Hey, Hog,’ he said as he dumped the food into the sidecar. ‘Gotcha something.’ He leaned against the bike, seemingly immune to the heat rising from the metal, and dangled a small keychain.

A Pachimari keychain. The standard Pachi-kun, with the colours ever-so-off indicating that it was probably a cheap grey market product. 

And somehow, it was perfect.

He pulled the keys from the bike, and quickly affixed it, his fingers brushing over the soft plastic, hoping it wouldn’t melt in the surely-this-was-hell heat.

‘I love it, Jamie.’


End file.
